


White Wolves Breathe Fire

by 5_0_5 (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Cousin Incest, Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon dies, Jon is a dragon, M/M, Mild Smut, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Puppy Love, R Plus L Equals J, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb loves Jon, Secret Relationship, arya is an assassin bby, direwolves, jon is aegon targaryen, jon is immune to fire, no lannisters, no one dies because i say so, theyre cousins but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5_0_5
Summary: Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, heir to the iron throne, is sent off to the wall after a life of bouncing between staying in winterfell with his uncle Eddard Stark, lord of winterfell and warden of the north, and Kings' Landing with his father, Rhaegar Targaryen, king of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm.Growing up between Winterfell where none of the Stark children really liked him, and King's Landing where his mother and father hardly let him be a child without training him to be king left Aegon unsatisfied with life. One stay in winterfell, he meets his uncle Benjen Stark, first ranger of the northern wall, and knows what he wants to do. He knows that he wants to take up the black, become a crow for the nights watch. And decided to flee the Capitol under the pretense of visiting his uncle Ned. He rides north straight through winterfell gates and on to the wall. He takes the name Jon Snow, after his uncle Jon Arryn, and takes up the oath.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave notes with the general idea of what I've changed and what's happening!
> 
> • Rhaegar doesn't steal Lyanna, so Robert has no reason to kill him. Rheagar and Lyanna become King and Queen of Westeros for a time and give birth to Jon, lyanna dies in childbirth and Rhaegar remarries to Elia Martell and gives birth to Rhaenys Targaryen.
> 
> • Because he didnt get to grow up with his mother, Rhaegar lets Jon stay with the starks when he likes, so he grows up with the stark children
> 
> • Benjen goes to winterfell for robb starks name day, which is when Jon gets inspired to become a crow
> 
> • Jon tells his sister, Rhaenys what he plans to do so his parents know that he joined the night's watch

Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark became king and queen of Westeros, and had a beautiful baby boy named Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, heir to the Iron Throne. Lyanna died tragically in childbirth and Rhaegar remarried to Elia Martell, and had a beautiful daughter named Rhaenys Targaryen.  
Aegon spends long months, sometimes years, in the home of his late mother, Winterfell. Eddard Stark raises the young Prince alongside Rhaegar in honor of his late sister. Aegon never truly happy, neither home has what he longs for. Rhaegar prepares him for a throne he does not want, and the Starks don't treat him like family, but more as a ward or bastard. He trains all day with a sword, or he’s learning the history of the world, or he’s preparing to be a ruler.  
Robb Stark's 18th name day is quickly approaching, so Aegon rides north to Winterfell for the celebration. There he meets Benjen Stark, First Ranger of the Night’s Watch, and finally finds something he really wants to do. Not something he's obligated to do, not something expected of him.  
Aegon returns home with a plan in mind. Late in the night, he sneaks to his beloved sisters chambers, and wakes her. “Gods Aegon, what are you doing?” she starts as he shakes her awake. “I have to talk to you, something important.” Aegon says with an air of breathlessness and urgency. “I want to join the Night’s Watch.” he tells his sister as she sits up. “Rhaenys, I finally have found something that I actually want to do!” his eyes gleam with hope, and his sisters brows furrow. “Father would never allow it, you have to become king.” her eyes are full of pity. “I know Rae, that's why I’m telling you now. I’m going to leave the castle and ride back to Winterfell alone tomorrow, and when I get there I’m going to send you a raven, when you get that raven, tell mother and father what i’ve done, show them the letter. It’s what I want, Rhaenys, this is what I want to do, what I want to be.” she contemplates for a second, her eyes downcast. “Then who will be king?” Aegon thinks for a moment, “Why don’t you become queen?” “I cant!” “you can! Rhaenys of houses Targaryen and Martell, first of her name, queen of the andals and the first men, Lady of the seven kingdoms, and protector of the realm. It suits you.” Aegon imagines her on the iron throne, crown on her head, and smiles. She smiles too, and nods her head softly. “Maybe, we will just have to see. Write to me from the wall, dear brother.” he nods, and leaves her chambers. The next day he bids farewell to his father under the pretense he has forgotten something in Winterfell, and rides north on the Kings Road.


	2. The Godswood

Robb stands in the courtyard with Bran and Rickon when Aegon rides through the gates, an odd expression on his face. “Aegon!!” the kids exclaim and run to the young prince, who smiles and kneels down to greet them. “Back so soon cousin?” Aegon smiles sweetly, “yeah, can we talk in private?” the kids groan and voice their disappointments to which Aegon shushes and reassures them he’ll be back soon to spend time with them. Robb nods once, and leads Aegon away from the two. The pair head into the Godswood. “I’m joining the Night’s Watch.” Aegon says immediately. “What? No, you can't” Robb protests. “This is the only thing i've ever wanted for myself. I don't want the throne, I don't want to rule, and I know my father won't let me out of it.” “but taking the black? That's for life!” Aegon's eyes looks to the side, and he sighs. “I take the oath, and father can't force me home.” Aegon bites his lip hard. “What about me?” Robb says softly. Aegon turns and begins to walk away, “I’m staying here for the night, I ride to the wall tomorrow.”   
Robb runs up to him and walks back to the courtyard with him. He watches Aegon grin brightly and sword fight with Bran and Rickon, watches as he adjusts their footwork and tells them how best to swing. He thinks of their past. There was always an undefined sort of tension between them, touches that lingers just a beat too long and looks that seemed like more than a glance. Robb watches as Theon joins the fray and watches as Aegon and Theon sword fight. His eyes linger on the beautiful way Aegon moves, how gracefully he takes down Theon over and over, his beautiful curls bouncing as he swings his sword and dodges blows. He's always known he likes Aegon more than a man should his friend.   
Aegon helps Theon off the ground and turns the training sword on Robb, “dual with me, Stark?” with a playful smirk on his lips. Robb grins, “if you want to lose so badly, Targaryen.” Aegon rolls his eyes as Robb grabs a training sword and prepares. They trade blows at first, parrying and blocking and pushing each other back. Then Aegon ducks low, goes to swing for Robbs legs and when he jumps back, Aegon swings his sword up hard at Robbs arm, grabs robbs wrist with his free hand, and disarms Robb and gets him on his back all too quickly for Robb to counter. Aegon swings his sword around and puts the tip to Robbs neck, breathing heavily. His lips plump and red and his eyes sparkling bright, he offers Robb and hand up.   
“I'm gonna go for a dip in the lake.” “i'll go too.” Robbs says as they put their swords up. They walk together in silence, and all Robb can think about is never seeing Aegon again. Aegon has always been something more than a brother to Robb, they grew up together, they played together. And Robb loves Aegon. And as of tomorrow, he will never get to love Aegon. Aegon will live and die as a protector of the wall and Robb will never get to tell Aegon how he feels. Aegon drops his cloak, then his shirt, then his breeches, and Robb just stares. He takes in every line, every inch of skin Aegon shows as he strips his clothes, drinks it up like wine. How his curls fall over his neck and hang in his eyes. “Robb?” Without a single thought, Robb surges forward and slams their lips together. Their teeth clank and there’s more pressure than should be but Aegon is kissing back hard and clinging onto Robb and he’s taking Robbs clothes off and none of it matters. He’s standing in the Godswood, kissing Aegon Targaryen, and it’s okay. The kiss grows more and more intimate, Robbs hand is trailing up and down Aegon's bare skin and his other is gripped tight into Aegon's hair, and Aegon is clutching Robb flush against him. They lay on their cloaks and breath hot into each others ears and moan eachothers’ names as Aegon takes Robb slow and savory. They slide into the Godswood lake and kiss under the water and smile like they haven't in a while. And when they get dressed and retire to their separate chambers, Robb remembers what's going to happen tomorrow. He falls asleep, sorrow on his heart.


	3. The Godswood 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the last chapter and I like it a lot more than the previous, it more from Jon's point of view and more descriptive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like it, please, it really goes a long way in motivating me to write more!

As Aegon's body bounced with his horse, he thought a lot about what he was doing. He knew the oath of the Night's Watch through and through, repeating it in his head as much as he could. "I shall wear no crowns and win no glory." Aegon whispered lightly. He thought a lot about how he was going to look at the other men, criminals and bastards, and tell them who he really was. He couldn't look upon these men who've never known a comfortable life and tell them "I'm Aegon Targaryen, Heir to the Iron Throne and prince of Westeros" and expect them to respect him. But if he wasn't a prince, wasn't the heir, wasn't a Targaryen it wouldn't be a problem. So as Winterfells gates come in to view, he knows who he will become.  
He rides in to see Robb Stark dueling with Bran and Rickon, who immediately drop their bows and run for him. He gathers the two kids in his arms and hugs them tight. He ruffles their hair, commenting on Brans new growth. "You were just here a fortnight ago!" Bran exclaims childishly.  
"Back so soon, cousin?" The smooth voice of Robb calls out. The voice brings a sadness over him, knowing what hes here for. "Can we talk in private?" He asks, smiling gently at the kids' immediate disappointment. "I'll be right back boys, I just gotta talk to Robb about grown up stuff, okay?" The kids reluctantly agree and run off to play, their beautiful direwolf puppies running out to greet them.  
Robb leads Aegon to the Godswood Weirwood tree, and Aegon's mind is filling him with anxieties.  
"I'm joining the Night's Watch." He blurts out. Robb looks confused for a moment, then realization dawns on him. "No you're not, you cant!" "I can. Robb this is the only thing I've ever truly wanted for myself. I'd heard about the Night's Watch from uncle Benjen, and Lord Stark, and even men in the Capitol. I dont want to be king, I don't want to rule." He knows he must seem stupidly crazy, but Robb's always been his only true friend, he wants Robb to accept this. "Who will become king then?" Aegon smiles as the mental image of his sister atop the iron throne, crown atop her golden hair, perfectly in her element. "Rhaenys. She would be a good, just queen." "Your sister?" Aegon cuts him off, "You dont know my sister like I do, she would be a wonderful queen, better then I as king." Robb looks between his eyes, reading him. He closes his eyes and takes a long sigh. "Okay. Okay fine, but be safe, please. Father executed a deserter from the wall just a day or so ago. A man spouting crazy talk of White Walkers north." Robb genuinely looks concerned, and it brings a smile to Aegon's lips.  
As they walk back, Aegon begins, "I cant go to the wall as a prince of the throne, no one would respect me there if I told them who I was." Robb nods slightly, "makes sense." "So I'm going to say my name is Jon Snow. After uncle Jon." "Why a bastard?" "Who would want to pose as my father?" Aegon laughs lightly. "My father." "Everyone knows all the Stark children, you're rather infamous. I could be your father's bastard but I couldn't be a Stark." The pair reached the courtyard and Aegon- Jon immediately took up training swords and began dualing with Bran and Rickon. They spar for a bit, Jon knocking them down over and over, and giving them pointers on how to better themselves when Theon Greyjoy saunters up, and begins to dual with Jon. Jon counters and disarms and knocks Theon down over and over, and helps him back up. Eventually Theon taps out and retires, as the sun gets low in the sky. Jon smiles up at the sky, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and breathing heavy. He turns his sword on Robb, leaning against the kennel, and smirks.  
"Want to dual, Stark?" "Only if you're so ready to lose, Targaryen." Jon smiles lightly. Robb swings first and Jon counters hard, swinging Robb back forcefully and then Robb returns the favour. They do that for a while, trading blows and parts and blocks. Robb stumbles a bit, and Jon takes his opening to crouch low to the ground and faint going for Robb's legs, when Robb goes to counter and jump back, Jon swings up towards Robbs arm with all his strength. He twists his sword to an angle and disarms Robb. He turns his sword on the man and puts it to his neck, heaving and tired. He grins bright and help Robb up. When Robb takes his hand, Jon pulls him up hard and close and whispers into his ear, "Snow." Robb bites his lip, his eyes wild and his smile bright.  
"I'm going to go for a dip in the lake, care to join?" Jon asks, putting his sword up. Robb nods as he does the same, and follows Jon to the Godswood. When they get there, Jon faces the lake and begins to strip. He thinks nothing of the silence he hears, Robb and him have stripped and bathed plenty in front of each other as children. He steps out of his breeches and turns to Robb, whos fully clothed. The look in Robb's eyes give him pause, they look full of hurt, and full of love. "Robb?" Jon asks carefully. Robb takes two long steps towards him and suddenly he face is held tight in Robb's hands as the man crashes their lips together. Their teeth clank and Jon is pretty sure his lip is busted, but all he can focus on is kissing back and strippin Robb of his clothes. He always had a love for Robb, a lust for the man he never was brave enough to satiate. Sessions in his chambers where he'd relieve himself with Robb's name on his lips would never compare to pushing the man back on the grass and their shredded clothes, hiking his legs back and kissing his lips as he slid into Robb. It was slow and agonizing but Robbs hushed whimpers and moans breathed right into his ear made it all worth it to Jon. Jon took Robb slow and savory there, milked every sound out of Robb and fucked him like the man he loved (which he was). When they both relieved, Jon missed Robbs forehead and led him to the lake, where they sank underneath the water and kissed and held each other close. They dried off and got dressed as the sun completely set and walked back in near silence. As they got to the chamber hall, Robb clutched Jon tightly and whispered "dont go," to which Jon kissed his forehead again and whispered back "I have to." They retired separately and Jon wrote and sent a raven to his sister. Jon ran into Eddard Stark returning to his chambers and explained everything. Ned gave him a hug and understood. "Dont let father come to the wall." Jon pleaded with the lord, "I cant stop the king." Ned smiled at the boy. "Just try, please." Jon pleaded as the man left for his chambers, "I will try." They smiled respectively, and Jon retired to his chambers. Thoughts of Robb lulled him into sleep and he dreamt of the man, he awoke to thoughts of the man even as he took off on his lone ride to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or just want to talk to me about my story, please feel free to leave a comment! I love love love getting and responding to comments. Also 270 people have seen this story already 😱 tysm  
> I want to add more focus on other characters, such as chapters dedicating to sansa and arya without focusing on Jon and Robb, would you guys like that or should I make a whole new story and add it to a collection?


	4. A Baby Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If youre caught up on the time of Jon at the wall up to before he meets Sam, this chapter is essentially useless. I followed the episodes pretty closely except for some minor changes to dialog/plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran does get pushed by Jaime Lannister, and jon gets news of it at the wall from Tyrion, though they dont know Jaime pushed him, they just think he fell

Jon stood in the courtyard, sword in hand and catching his breath. Pyp, Grenn, and a man Jon can't be bothered to recall the name of gather themselves off the ground. Blood leaks heavily from Grenn's nose. "Go! Clean yourselves up. There's only so much I can stomach in a day." Lord Commander Thorne commanded. Jon huffed a breath and spun to walk towards the armory.  
"You broke my nose, bastard." Grenn slammed the door as he spoke. Jon dropped his blade into the holder and turned to face him, steeling himself for a fight. "Its an improvement." Jon said just before the three men in the room seized him. Grenn put a blade to his throat, glinting in the white light that shone through the cracks in the wooden structure. Grenn pulled Jon's black curls as he spoke, "If I threw you over the wall I wonder how long it'd take you to hit," blood still covering his face. "I wonder if they'd find you before the wolves did." Pypar chimed in. Grenn went to make a move as Jon pulled away from the knife at his throat before a man walked into the armory. He was short, a dwarf, and Jon recognized him as Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock. Tyrion, it seemed, also recognized him. He met the Lannisters at Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon's wedding.  
"What cha lookin' at, half man?" Grenn asked. "I'm looked at you." Tyrion said, a knowing smile on his face, "yes, you've got an interesting face. Very distinctive faces." "And what do you care about our faces?" Pypar asked the dwarf. "Its just, I think they would look marvelous decorating spikes in Kings' Landing." Tyrion said, and Jon flinched slightly. These men don't know who he is, they would respect or accept him if he was the Targaryen Prince. Jon shot Tyrion a warning look. "And why would our heads be on spikes in Kings' Landing?" Grenn asked. Tyrion studied Jon for a moment, taking in the look on his face. "I hear the lord of Winterfell is very close with the king, almost like brothers, and if the king found out that a group of crow thugs were roughing up what he surely views is his nephew," Tyrion's eyebrows raised suggestively. The men backed off of Jon, "we'll talk later, Lord Snow." Grenn tried to threaten Jon, but it didn't really land as a threat.  
Jon rushed to follow Tyrion out of the armory as he left. "Why'd you cover for me?" Jon asked the dwarf. "You probably don't want them knowing who you really are, and I couldn't just let them kill you." Tyrion shrugged. "Grenns father abandoned him when he was 3, outside a farmhouse. Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese for his starving sister, it was either his right hand or the wall. I've been asking the Lord Commander about them." "They hate me, cause I'm better than them!" Jon countered. "It's a lucky thing none of them were trained by a master at arms like you were. I don't imagine they've ever even held a real sword before they came here." Tyrion pulled out a rolled up scroll and held it out to Jon, "Your cousin Bran had a fall." With that, Tyrion left Jon.  
Jon opened the scroll as he made his way to the top of the wall. It was written by Sansa, explaining that Bran was climbing the broken tower during a Lannister visit and fell from the window. The Grand Maester says he'll live, but the full damage is unknown.  
Jon walked out to see Benjen standing at the edge of the wall. They hugged tight, the cold wind swimming harsh around them. It truly felt like winter was here, Jon thought of Robb and the Stark words. He looked over the edge and was blown away. It was a white oasis, he could see the ground and trees, and clouds passing in front of him. He was in awe.  
"I wanted to be here," Benjen said, "when you saw it for the first time." Benjen turned to look at his nephew, and smiled. "I'm leaving this morning." Jon turned to face him fast, "you're leaving?" "I'm the first ranger, my job is out there. There've been disturbing reports." "What kind of reports?" "The kind I don't want to believe." Jon thought about the raven the watch received from Ned Stark, telling of his execution of a deserter and the things he said he saw beyond the wall. "I'm ready," Jon turned to look at his uncle, "I won't let you down." "You're not going." Benjen said, "you're no ranger Aegon." Jon flinched at the name, but ignored it. "But I'm better than every-" "you're better than no one!" Benjen cut him off, "here, a man gets what he earns, when he earns it." Benjen gripped Jon on the shoulder. "My name is Jon." Jon said, his breath visible in the cold. Benjen chuckled slightly, "we'll speak when I return." And left. Jon looked out over the wall, deep in his own mind. He'd only been here for a few days, but he could feel the longing.  
He longed to be back in the Godswood with Robb, longed to hold the man and kiss him and look into his beautiful eyes. He longed for Robbs hands on him. He missed the man. What cruel irony, he gets the man he loves before he has to leave him. He knew his reasons for leaving were selfish, but he also knew what would happen if he stayed. If he stayed Aegon Targaryen, he couldn't be truly happy. He would have to marry a woman he did not love, watch Robb marry a woman he would love, father children he would have to groom to rule, watch Robb father children he wouldn't be able to look at without hurting. This way, he doesn't have to see Robb marry, but he'll get to see Rhaenys become queen, rule the seven kingdoms. He's sure his father is furious, his mother's heart broken, but he knows that this is the best for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon acts like a dog- or wolf rather - because of Lyanna Stark and having stark blood. Im planning a specific part in the story thats going to significantly change Jon and im utilizing this as a way to highlight that change slightly, after the change i want to have Jon acting more dragon-ish as a representation of his Targaryen blood.  
> As always, i love receiving comments and kudos, i highly appreciate them! if you have any questions or advice on the story, please comment them! im working on chapter 5 now and hopefully ill have it up later today or tomorrow!


	5. Update

Im gonna delete this soon probably, but im going through some personal problems and im not in the right state to write right now and maybe wont be for a little bit. Im so so sorry. 💗

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any question about the story or the new continuity I've made, feel free to ask!! I have a tellonym that you can use to contact me as well @alienbabey


End file.
